


Legend's Tales of Asgard

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past childhood lives of both Loki and Thor as brothers. ((I hope you get the idea why Loki cannot go outside in the bitter COLD hint hint)) Age range is between 8 and 10 at the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So in Love With the Wrong World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20165) by Farbauti. 



"Come on, Loki! Let's go play outside with father!" Thor would shout from a distance. I would always make sure I kept my distance away from him, for his voice was as loud as booming thunder when he shouted. I remember running after him, chasing him outside of the castle grounds and down the streets of Asgard, never taking anything seriously, as normal mortal children would do. But we were in fact very special indeed. We were gods. We were no earth dwellers. We had a rightful place on our father's throne. And I always knew…

That throne would be mine.

I woke up one frosty morning, dew still forming on the grass out my bedroom window. I would never get close enough to the window, for father prevented me from making contact with anything icy. I would get out of bed, throw my cape over my shoulders, and run down the stairs, waiting for the warm breakfast mama would make: Biscuits and jam, my most favorite combination. Thor was down there before me, slamming his fists on the table wildly, indeed, very excited. I sat down next to him, trying to keep myself away from him, as he was demanding for food.

"Calm down, Thor. Breakfast is on its way." Mama would say. I glared at him from time to time a bit fearfully, but I side tracked on the smell of the biscuits cooking. I could tell they were almost ready.

"IT'S READY!" Thor shouted, shooting up from his chair. Father sat him back down, chuckling. Mama placed a plate of steaming hot biscuits in front of us, and went back to the kitchen to grab the jam. She walked back over, leaning down to kiss father on the cheek, and gently placed the jam in front of my plate.

"Now it's Loki's turn to have the jam first." Mama said, looking over at Thor. Thor groaned angrily and folded his arms, slouching over. Mama walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, Thor. No need to be selfish." She said, walking back to the kitchen to get the two biscuits left for her and papa. I picked up the small thin butter knife and slathered the jam onto my biscuit, watching it soak into the bread.

"My turn, Loki!" Thor shouted, his arm blocking my face as he snatched the jam from me. I blinked a few times and turned to look at him angrily.

"Boys!" Father shouted. Both of us looked over at him and slowly sat back down, murmuring an apology to each other under our breaths. I took a large bite of my biscuit and looked over at Thor who still had the jam beside him. I took the jam from him and placed a magic sprite of the same exact jam in the same exact place. I continued to eat my steaming hot biscuit as it burned my tongue, trying to pretend nothing had happened. Thor tried to grasp onto the jam, but to his surprise, it vanished before he even touched it. He pulled his hand back, and stared in awe as it reappeared. I tried to hold in a grin, as he repeatedly tried to grab the jar.

"Grrrr! What is wrong with the jam?!" He shouted, and I burst out in laughter. "Lokiiii!" He whined, groping onto the real jar of jam this time. "That was not funny, Loki!"

"I thought it was pretty hysterical." I admitted, as he grunted and gave me the evil eye, turning to look at me repeatedly as he cautiously spread the jam onto his biscuit. I was surprised to see no reaction from neither mama nor papa, for they usually yelled at me for using my magic out of battle or not in a time of severe distress. After I finished eating, I excused myself from the table and looked out the window, noticing that someone had already warmed up my room massively while I was gone. I took off my cape and pulled my chair to the window, watching all the kids have fun. I folded my arms and lied my head down on them, sighing. It hurts me to not be able to play outside with any of the other kids during such infrequent weather. Dad walked in shortly after I sat down, and knelt down next to me.

"Loki, I know how much you desire to be outside with the rest of the children. But you know the risks and consequences."

"Father, but… But I do not know what the consequences are to be! Will I encounter a Frost Giant?"

Father let out a sigh and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "I wish it was not just that, Loki." He said, looking into my eyes. I stared at him with a bewildered look and he chuckled. "Oh, and Loki, before I leave… I just wanted to let you know that what you did at breakfast was very disrespectful, and that you should apologize to Thor immediately." I stood up and politely shooed him out of my room, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

"Thor does not need any apologizing for what he has done to me…" I mumbled, lying back down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and imagined how it must be like being able to play in the snow with all of Thor's friends…


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, while father was talking with the guards, I decided to sneak outside for a bit, just to see what it was like in the snow. I hid behind a tall pole close to the palace exit and watched my father talking to one of the villagers. I placed my hand out in front of me and placed a makeshift sprite of myself standing by the kitchen. I then draped my cloak over my head and ran outside, making it into the snow. My legs quickly stiffened as they felt the bitter cold, and I bent down to look more closely at the snow on the ground. As I was looking, I noticed a boy running straight towards me at full speed. I immediately froze as I watched him slide through me. I watched him run off like nothing had happened and grinned. I loved when I got to make myself transparent and anything could go through me, yet, it was very difficult and power consuming, so I didn't do it often. I continued on what I was doing earlier, and decided to grab some snow with my hand. I rolled up my sleeve to where it was tightened onto my elbow and reached down, the icy feeling of the snow feeling wonderful on my skin. As I dug my hand into the snow, I noticed a strange blue aura crawl up my skin, as if my skin were frost bitten. My eyes widened in utter shock as it continued to grow on my arm. I immediately stumbled backward, pulling my hand out of the snow. I couldn't even make out the image of my hand anymore. It looked so… Familiar for some reason, like I had seen it before…. Then it hit me. It was a Frost Giant claw. I felt the strange icy feeling in my arm crawl up my neck, and immediately ran back inside, screaming. Father turned around and saw me running through the hall as I tried to hide myself the best I could, making the sprite of myself vanish as I ran past it. I ran up to my room and slammed the door, noticing that the temperature in my room had dropped dramatically. I noticed icicles hanging from the ceiling and frost growing on the windows. These must be hallucinations of some sort I thought. I flung my cloak onto the bed and noticed my whole body was blue. I ran to the closet and locked myself in, then I heard father storm in, followed by Thor's alerted stomps down the hallway.

"LOKI!" Father yelled alarmingly, noticing the ice shrouding the room. "How in the world did this happen?" He continued, looking around my bedroom fearfully. I stared at the strange engraves on my arm and curled myself into a ball, trying to think of a way to make myself entirely hidden. "Oh no… No no no no! He went outside!" He turned to Thor. "Thor, did you see Loki outside?"

Thor shook his head. "No, father." Father was breathing heavily, as he stepped closer to the closet, the heat finally kicking in. I heard his hand clutching onto the doorknob and I held my breath. He opened the door slowly and looked at me, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you're here!" He said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I looked at him quizzically. What is he so happy about? Doesn't he see my mutant-ized skin? I looked down at my arms and noticed that they were their normal pale color. Father…didn't see any of it…? I knew he noticed the ice, but what about… What about me? Was I free to go? Did father throw the thought aside that I went outside? What was going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I walked downstairs, dressed in an incognito fashion. "Loki, take off that ridiculous outfit." "B-But I do not want to c-catch c-c-cold…" I said, shivering for some reason. Father looked at me curiously, and noticed the strong winds dusting snow around like it was nothing outside. "It must be the weather. Loki, I would like to see you after dinner." Father said, walking over to mama.

"Frigga, do you remember… The code?"

"Of course. Frost?"

"Yes. This is the sign. We have to tell him."

"Odin, honey, he will be traumatized!"

"Traumatized or not, he must know his true identity. We cannot keep it from him forever. The strange icy atmosphere in his room this afternoon, I do not know…. How it even formed!"

"I'll have a little talk with him."

"We both will. Tonight after dinner." He concluded, walking off as mama nodded slowly, sniffing a bit. I watched as father sat back down as Thor fiddled with his fork, breaking the tip of the points and making sharper more harm inducing ones.

"What was that all about, father?" I asked, scooting closer towards him. "Nothing. I am a bit concerned about something." He must have been concerned about me… I knew it. Mama placed a bowl of pasta on the table, saying,

"Eat up, my little munchkins!" Thor immediately took the spoon and plopped three spoonful's onto his plate, eating it as if he hadn't eaten for ages. I stared at him and disconsidered his hog-like actions. I pushed the plate away from me and looked down at my hands, making little makeshift soldiers fight on the top of my palms, clashing their weapons together, and shouting silently. Thor looked down and smiled with a mouthful of pasta.

"Thor, that is truly disgusting." I told him, kicking his heel. "Stop it please." Thor let out a mighty laugh and continued to gobble down his food. "Loki honey, are you going to eat?" Mama said, breaking my line of concentration on the magic soldiers. "N-No. I am not that hungry." I mumbled, trying to create the magic warfare again.

"No magic at the table, Loki." Father said, grabbing onto my wrists and placing them on the table. I looked up at him gloomily and sat there for a while until I decided to excuse myself. "Loki, stay here. We have to speak with you, remember?" Father said, dragging me back down to my seat. Thor slammed his fork onto his plate and sat up.

"That was very satisfying! Thanks ma!" He said, grabbing his cloak and running back outside to join up with the children. Mama and papa looked at me and I looked up at them, a bit of anxiety racing through me. "Loki, did you go outside? Or did you stand outside the kitchen like you were pretending to be a statue?" Father said, breaking the silence.

"I was… I wassss…." I stuttered, pressing my index fingers together repeatedly. "Loki honey, please do not lie to us. Tell us the truth." I tried to think of a way out, but the only way I could imagine doing so was if I bewitched their minds, which I wouldn't dare try doing, on them, anyway. I looked up at mama who looked like she was about to cry. I gulped and said sheepishly, "Okay I was outside…" "Good boy. Thank you for being honest. Now, do you understand why it is wrong to go outside? Did you see 'that'?" I hoped he wasn't talking about the whole Frost Giant thing, or I would have burst into tears. My eyes began to water, and I nodded slowly, "Mmhmm…" I whimpered.

"Awww honeyyyy…." Mama said, walking over to where I was sitting, giving me a hug. I began to cry a bit harder and louder, and some of the kids ran over to the pillars and watched with awe. Mama picked me up and walked me up to his room, as I heard on of the children say, "Baby!" Under their breath. I sent a small blast of white magic at them, as he tried to shoo it out of his face wildly, making me smile and grin. Mama placed me on my bed and tightly tucked me under the covers, making sure I was warm.

"Why am I going to sleep so early, mama?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll get Thor soon. It's almost past your bedtime!" She walked out of my room and closed the door gently, as the lights shut off. I thought about what happened this afternoon and noticed my eyes starting to water. Does this mean I'm… An enemy? None of this was making sense to me, but I convinced myself to think that I would understand with time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lokiiiii." I heard something screech. I jerked forward from my pillow and stared aghastly at my reflection in the mirror. It was the whole blue thing again, but this time, a dark shadow was tracing its finger over the markings on my face slowly and cryptically. I tried to pull it away, but the icy shadow strapped itself onto my arm, an icy crackling sound as my skin reacted to the sudden touch. I tried to scream, but it was as if my throat had been locked by a curse. I shut my eyes tightly, quaking with fear as the shadow's mouth began to open slowly, letting out a low vibrant hiss. He began to scratch my now elf-like ears, which made me blush, yet, my heart was pounding almost as if it would just hop out of my chest.

"This is who you aaaarrrrrreeee…" It hissed, its voice nipping at my eardrums. I attempted to open my mouth, but nothing came out. Now was a time I wished Thor would just come in and beat up anyone who dared to hurt me. In this case, this strange ice spirit… Its shadowy structure began to slither onto every part of my body until I was engulfed in it, the icy force feeling as if it were nourishment towards me. With an anonymous force, I was lied back down onto my pillow, where I was forced to shut my eyes, only to be startled out of my wits when I saw the face of the Frost Giant lord. I let out the scream I had kept in since the beginning, and I heard footsteps from the guards already rampaging towards my room. Can one man not have his privacy sometimes? The door to my room immediately opened to my father, followed by the one Frost Giant girl hidden in our palace.

"Cordelia, I want you to get Thor immediately." "Sir, the son of our Frost Giant-" Father slammed a hand over her mouth, her jaw cracking. "I command you to get Thor." She nodded, her eyes watering up in pain, running back to the courtyard where Thor was. Father quickly ran over to me as he stared at the engravements on my face. He tried to touch them, but his fingers caught frost bite almost immediately.

"It must be of his young age." Father said, thinking out loud. "I wonder if it would be okay if we let Loki live outside in this angry winter frost… No, what am I thinking? That's a terrible idea!" He continued. I stared at him for disbelief once I heard him say for me to live outside for winter. "I could always tell the citizens that there would be a Frost Giant lurking the palace grounds… Yes! That's what I'll do!" He said unsurely, but with confidence. He looked at me, and I turned to look at him.

"Am I going to… Live outside?" I asked with a whisper. He nodded, and took my hand, trying not to show any sign of severe frost bite. He slowly walked me outside as his body warmth melted my layer of blue icy skin away. The wind was roaring when we reached outside minutes later, as I glanced over at Thor making a strange figure in the snow. Fortunately, one of his friends was told about the mortal tradition of a 'snow man', and they were trying to make one themselves. It didn't look very impressive to me, however, I congratulated them for their triumph. Father gave me a fake smile and told me some 'words of wisdom',

"Do not let anyone see you. Make sure you keep. Yourself. HIDDEN." He hissed, storming back inside. I watched him as he faded off inside and noticed that I was only wearing my (infamous, mind you) cloak and pajamas. I took some of the snow and piled it up until it looked like a miniature fort, and hid behind it, watching Thor and his friends secretively from behind. They were laughing and having such a grand time, it almost made me jealous. At least Thor didn't have to deal with what I was dealing with at this moment in life. I decided to think about away to trick Thor and his friends, so I decided to get my staff that I used to create magic spells. I snuck over to the side of the castle and grabbed my staff, pointing it in the direction Thor was at. I didn't intend to do anything bad, mind you; I just wanted to have a bit of fun, is all. I created a little sprite of what was supposed to be a little bumblebee, but it ended up turning into a blob of nothing. I tried again, but instead of a bumblebee, I tried a dragon. I focused on all my power, and successfully channeled it to the staff, sending a blob of nothing onto the ground as it formed into a life size Frost Giant.

"FROST GIANT!" I screamed, clasping my hands over my mouth afterward. I… I had just summoned the Lord of the Frost Giants, I soon realized. This wasn't a sprite or anything, this was the real deal. He grabbed onto Thor by the throat and throwed him towards the ground. I watched as he slid through the snow, ending at the snow pile I had made miles away. My eyes widened in fear and I tried to hide, hoping he wouldn't find me along with anyone else. He stormed towards the castle, and I had to fight back the urge to chase after him. I pointed my staff in front of him and tried to call him back, but it didn't work. I ran over to Thor, not caring if I looked like a Frost Giant.

"Thor watch out!" His friend screamed. I knelt beside Thor and tried to help him up. He stared at me as if his eyes were about to pop out. "O-Oh goodness, please do not scream." I said flatly. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, focusing in on me a bit more.

"You sound so much like Loki. In fact, exactly like him!" He said, his jaw dropping. "Thor, it-" "It knows me!" Thor shouted alarmingly, chasing after the Frost Giant already in the palace. I watched him as I did father, and sighed. He really didn't recognize me… I couldn't blame him, I would be a bit startled to be honest if I met a Frost Giant who had the same tone of voice as my brother. I hid myself by the side of the castle and buried myself in the snow, soon dozing off into a deep sleep. I let the sounds of destruction and warfare lure me to sleep, my hearing soon shutting off. I fell asleep right there near the battleground of a newly cooked-up war buried in snow and asleep. How can this day get any stranger?


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I found myself in the snow, my skin completely unharmed even in the below zero temperature. I shoveled the snow away, enough to where I could at least pop my head out. To my surprise, the war was still in session. I must not have slept that long… I climbed out of the shallow hole, grabbing my staff as I did so, and ran to the field of battle, covering myself in my cloak. "STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed, an angry hiss escaping from the back of my throat. Father and all of his warriors glanced over at me, gasping at the sight.

"Loki! Get back!" Father screamed, forcing me away with his own powers. I went flying backwards, hitting my head hard on a block of ice. The Frost Giant lord just couldn't help but stare at me, and he slowly approached me, the ground shaking with his every step. I tried to crawl away, but the weight of the snow on my hands made it almost impossible. His claw slowly reached me, pulling me off the ground and up to his face nearly twenty feet up in the air. I tried to free myself from his tight grip, my lungs slowly being crushed by my rib cage as his grip grew tighter.

"This here boyyyyy…." He growled, looking into my ruby red eyes. I stared at him with a bewildered look on my face, as he admired the engravements on my face. His eyes widened in amazement, but soon turned to anger. "THIS BOY IS MINE! My son, Odin! MIIIIIIIINE!" He hissed, throwing me to the ground. Father quickly caught me with his powers while I was in midfall, safely placing me on the ground and signaling me to run. I quickly ran back inside the castle, the blue slowly fading away as the warm heat pressed up against me. I ran up into my bedroom and locked myself in, hitting the tip of my staff on the lock, making it extra secure. I flew off the covers from my bed and buried myself into the cushion of the mattress. I stayed in the same exact position for what felt like a millennia until I heard my stomach start to gurgle. I jumped a bit by the sudden sound and walked over to the door, opening it slowly with my staff in hand. I snooped over to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket on the table. I tip toed back to my room and began munching on the fruit, gnawing at its core. I spit some of the seeds onto the floor menacingly, not realizing I did so until I started picking some residue from my teeth. I stopped myself and stared blankly at nothing for a few seconds in pure confusion.

"Did I… Was I… Just now…?" I mumbled to myself, slowly hiding the seeds under anything I could find. I stood up and walked out of my room, noticing that the warriors were coming in. Father quickly ran over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Loki! Are you alright? Do you have any wounds?" I just laughed, and said, "No father. I am fine." "Thank goodness…" He said, putting me down. "Come along. We must head to the dining table." I followed him to the kitchen and sat down next to Thor.

"Brother, you missed it! Frost Giants were outside! And one sounded just like you! It was so strange and then-""There there, Thor. No need to lecture him about the entire war." Mama said, ruffling her hand through his bushy blonde hair. He laughed and continued telling me about the Frost Giant that invaded the palace grounds from behind. I kept returning bashful comments whenever he paused like a 'mmhm' or 'I see' off and on. Mama placed a platter of freshly baked pot roast in front of Thor and I, and Thor immediately dug in, as I slowly picked at the vegetables swimming in the juicy gravy.

"Are you going to eat, honey?" She asked, placing her hand on mine. "I am not that hungry, mama. I will just head off to bed." I said, excusing myself from the table. I slowly walked back to my room, hiding the staff under my bed before any of the guards could see it as they walked passed. I looked out the window, forgetting why I ever excused myself from dinner. It was my one chance to stay away from Thor, and I must have not planned it all through. I looked around the dark room, rethinking over everything that happened today. The lord of the Frost Giants claiming to be my father, Thor telling me he'd met a Frost Giant that's voice sounded completely identical to mine, and the moment I tried to play a trick on Thor's friends, but ended up summoning up a war. I felt so bad for keeping back so many lies in one day, but this is how the normal routine usually went. Yet, I had never tried to summon an object that would declare war, or at least try to. That's something I had never done, and it startled me that I actually did in fact do that very deed. It sent a shiver down my spine just thinking about it, and what I might become in the future. I quickly booted those thoughts out, reminding myself that I still had time before the future would come. I draped the bed sheets back onto the mattress and snuggled myself under them, dozing off to sleep shortly after. I thought to myself just one question: Why was I always falling asleep before anyone else did? Is that some Frost Giant adaptation? My desire for that answer grew by the hour…


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stormed into my room the following morning, shouting my name, vibrating the walls in my room. I tried to block out the sound, but his voice was too powerful. I covered my ears with my pillow and turned to the side, avoiding any contact with him.

"Loki! Today is THE DAY WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" He shouted, jumping up and down like a psychotic ape. "What day have I been so  _desperate_  to wait for?" I asked coldly, a bit of a growl in my response. He ran over to my bed and shoved the covers onto the floor. He put his arms under me as he picked me up bridal style. I stared at him wide eyed, aghast by the fact that my brother had just picked me up like I was nothing. Although, I'll have to admit that I am quite skinny for one my age… He ran down the stairs as a bounced around in his arms, vanishing and reappearing in the same position whenever I felt like he was going to drop me. He slid across the floor and to the throne, where father was sitting.

"Careful, Thor. It seems like you gave Loki a heart attack there." He said with a chuckle. Thor immediately put me down as I wobbled over to the chair placed to the right of father's throne, tripping over nothing constantly. "G-Goodness…!" I murmured as I sat down. Thor plopped down on the chair on the opposite side, fiddling with his thumbs, yet, smiling like a baby receiving its first lollipop. Townspeople came flooding in shortly after we sat down, squeezing in between any gap they could find just to get close. I stared at everyone in disbelief, not knowing why everyone was so eager to see our presence. The room was soon filled with chatter, everyone was pondering over which one of us will be crowned what. I realized seconds later after snooping over to a miscellaneous family it was the crowning of which one of us will be the god of what. Thor was right: We both wished for this day ever since we were infants. I quickly ran back to my assigned chair and waited for my father to declare silence. Father stood up and slammed the base of his staff to the ground, making everyone turn around to face us. They knelt down on one knee as father began to walk over towards the crowd.

"My good fellow Asgardians… Today is the day my heirs to the throne will be given their assigned, given, gifted, however you wish to put it, power. This is more than just a mere 'power'. This is an ability to have control over. Control over the mortals who bow down to the gods… To have such immortality…" He continued this on for another lengthy fifteen minutes, catching myself from falling asleep. Thor repeatedly looked at me, smiling broadly, while I gave him a sleepy yawn in return. "Let the crowning begin!" Father shouted, followed by a tsunami of screams and shouts of joy. It was so sudden I nearly flipped out of my chair. Thor pointed at me teasingly and laughed, as I immediately retaliated, sending a blast of magic at him. He stumbled over, and I couldn't help but laugh. Father stood there, staring at us, as he slowly spread his arms out.

"No fighting, boys. Now is certainly  _not_ the time." He said. I looked over at Thor who was trying to get up with the leg of the chair tangling him. He looked up at father with an apologetic look, and glared back at me. I folded my arms and shooed him away. He rolled his eyes in return, and father placed a hand on Thor's head. "With the power of the Odin Force, I declare my son,Thor, to be the God of Thunder. Given the capability of the winds and lighting along with it." With that, there was a large boom outside, followed by cracks of lightning shimmering through the clouds. Everyone stared in wonder and awe. Not even bothering to clap. They all faced their attention towards me, with a sort of stern glare in their eyes. I stared back at them wide eyed and began breathing quickly, a sign of discomfort. Father rubbed behind my ears as he walked towards me, whispering, "Do not be afraid, Loki. Everything will be just fine." I blinked a few times and tried to aim my focus away from the watching crowd. Again, he placed his head on my head, saying similar words as before, but with a slight twist.

"With the power of the Odin Force, I declare my son, Loki, to be the God of Mischief. Given the capability of all mischievous deeds and actions made to anyone or anything, no matter how small or deadly." I felt a flow of energy surge through me, knowing it was just the Odin Force. I always was told I was quite a troublemaker, considering the fact that I did try to turn Thor's mattress into Jell-O, but that's a different story… Father sat back down on his throne and everyone applauded, cheering and screaming for joy. Thor was standing there in a heroic stance while I just stood there, looking like I had just walked out of a desert. I ran off to the back room behind the throne and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. This was too much to handle in one day. First, my declaration as a god, second, the feeling of everyone watching me with concern and fear, and third, the feeling that something undoubtedly terrible is going to happen. I lied on the floor and stared up at the ceiling as it turned into nothing but a blurred image of nothing. I closed my eyes slowly remembering that I was very tired in the first place. The thoughts slowly stopped rushing through my head like wild fire, turning into nothing but a slow rhythmic lullaby. I dozed off in the middle of the room, hearing mama's soft screams coming closer. She was coming, I knew that, but I was too zoned out to notice….

…

_We're coming for you, Loki. We're here to take you back to your original home, Loki Laufeyson….You are no god as they claim you to be. You are to be the heir of the Frost Giants. Here with us, you will be more than just a mere Asgardian… You will be greater. Of more respect… You are not one of them. You are of our blood. Come, Loki. Fulfill your every dream… As a Frost Giant. As yourself…._

 


End file.
